Being back
by Morosina
Summary: (Rated for later content) Slade has found a way to remove Terra from the stone statue. And he's not about to let her go again.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans, I'm just a crazed obsessed fan.

Summary: Slade has figured out a way to remove Terra from the stone statue. And he isn't about to let her go again.

Slade faced the statue of his former apprentice, smirking underneath his mask. He had a way of getting her out, without damaging her horribly. Not that it mattered...he just didn't want her dead before she had the chance to rejoin him. No, that would only come as a last resort.

He picked up the plaque that the titans had left, reading it briefly before he tossed it aside, the clattering echoing in the darkness behind him. Slade brushed off the dust and dried flowers from the base of the statue, focusing on

Terra's figure. He picked up a stone at the base of the podium, crushing it into dust as if for reassurance.

He reached into his utility belt and took out two things. One, a vial of water and two, Terra's butterfly hair-clip. Laying them on the podium he stepped back. "Finally." Slade muttered, thinking about what exactly was to be said. "Maran Dror Alkenore!" The villain said in a raised voice.

As he spoke, Slade's voice echoed above the sudden wind. The statue glowed gold as it crumbled, falling into dust before it touched the floor. The whole cave was awash in golden light. When it faded, after a few minutes, the statue was gone. In it's place was the form of a girl, lying unconscious on the base of the former statue.

Terra was lying on her stomach, looking exactly as she had moments before sacrificing herself. Slade continued to smirk. He moved forward when he was sure the girl was both breathing and sufficiently knocked out.

With ease the villain picked up his apprentice's body, carrying her until they reached a seemingly unbreakable, solid rock wall. Slade, however, merely turned to the side and nodded to a nearly invisible robot. The rock wall split in half, sliding open. At once, Slade walked forward, letting the stone barrier close behind him.

The criminal stood watching his hideout. It was full of gigantic gears and machine run fires. The place inside was hot, despite the late fall air outside. The rock walls had been coated in a thick layer of steel, and stairways led up to higher rooms. All around, robots tended to the fires, fixed the building, made weapons and kept watch.

Slade turned down a long, silent hallway. It seemed to stretch for a good while, the darkness growing as Slade stared off into the distance. His metal soles sounded thick and pounding on the smooth floor. He came to a doorway, surrounded by only a few others, and let it slide open in front of him. He set Terra down on the metal table that was positioned in the center of the room, motioning for the robots to strap her to it.

Then, he left. To wait for her to wake up.

Finally.

The rain was coming down in sheets, creating waves that pounded against Titans tower's rocky shore. The halls of the tower were dark, having been shut off by Raven, who had gone to bed early. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were positioned on the couch, with fear-stricken faces.

With the weekend, there always came Saturday. And with Saturday always came Movie Night. The titans sat huddled together, watching the latest guaranteed-to-strike-fear into the watcher's hearts movie. "Just another breath" had come out only hours before, and..it hadn't been played in theaters. Of course, there were only two copies left by the time Cyborg and Beast Boy had convinced Raven it wasn't just another dumb movie and they could rent it. Of course, Raven had returned to her room the moment they began to watch it, claiming she had a headache and needed to meditate.

"Just Another Breath" was not just a scary movie. It was more, actually. Everything was so haunting. From the gigantic silver moon that seemed to always be shown before someone was killed, and the constant fear that radiated through the city. The heroine, Sarah, was just about to open a door that would lead her face to face with her second clue when the lights of the tower flashed red and the normal lights came on.

"Oh man!" Beast Boy whined, pausing the movie and standing up, scattering boxes of popcorn and a half opened bag of circus peanuts.

"And it was just getting good.." Cyborg muttered, opening his robotic tracker. His face fell even more as Robin checked the location. The same expression followed the boy wonder as he turned to Starfire. Raven had come downstairs with a solemn look, having checked the location as well.

"Uh..Beast Boy? Maybe you should stay here...you know....make desert or something." Raven suggested quietly, facing him.

The green boy gave her a confused look. "Why? I can come.." He turned to the screen, the rest of the team watching him quietly.

The computer showed a map of Jump City. Up in the corner, quite close to Titans Tower, there was a red pinpoint, the dot flashing slightly. It was a cave.

Beast Boy clicked on it, his ears drooping slightly. Usually, it would show a clear picture of the place. This time it did, but there was no statue of his friend. His best friend. It was gone.

He looked extremely depressed all of a sudden. When he spoke, it was only a whisper. "Terra..."


End file.
